godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Odin
Odin, also referred to as the Allfather, is the Norse God of War, Death, and Wisdom, ruler of Asgard, and the father of Thor, Tyr and Baldur. Biography God of War (2018) While not actually making an appearance in the game, he is frequently mentioned by several characters. He is the one who imprisoned Mimir in the past and personally tortured him every day for many decades. He also sent Baldur to gain knowledge of Faye's whereabouts for unknown purposes. Personality According to Mimir, Odin was extremely paranoid about anything he believed would threaten his rule and that of the Aesir, much like how Zeus was before Kratos killed him. This included the giants, the Vanir and even the beloved Tyr, his own son. Also, Mimir said that Odin is extremely clever, almost as clever as Odin believes himself to be, as he was able to figure out that Kratos and Atreus had an important role in the coming of Ragnarok. In addition, Odin guards all the knowledge and secrets he collected jealously. He betrayed and deceived many revered figures in Norse mythology who possessed knowledge that he did not and once he obtained them, he disposed of them cruelly. It is also stated the Odin is very cruel, having tortured Mimir during his imprisonment every day, ordered his son Thor to kill every giant he could find and betrayed the giant Ymir at the beginning under the self-righteous belief that he and the Aesir were bringing order. In truth, he and the Aesir believed that they were superior and deserved to be such. Additionally, Odin feigned affection to Freya during their marriage just so he could learn the methods to use Old Magic for his own purposes. Once he got what he wanted and Freya started to rebel against him, he banished her to stay in Midgard and robed the goddess of her warrior spirit, unable to kill anything. Finally, he also left the Nine Realms to suffer during the Desolation, closing Asgard's gates. Mimir stated that Odin is obsessed with prophecies of the future, stylizing himself to be "all-knowing and all-seeing" but more importantly motivated to control the future, his fate and every realm. Overall, Odin's depraved actions throughout the centuries have led him to be wholly despised by many figures such as the Vanir, Freya, The World Serpent, Mimir and even the Valkyries. Powers and Abilities Odin is one of if not the most powerful Norse God. He at least rivals the strength of Thor and is likely stronger than Baldur. Trivia *His Greek equivalent (in terms of being the king of the gods) is Zeus. In terms of attributes, however, Odin encompasses multiple roles shared by different Greek Gods (e.g. Ares, Athena, Apollo, and Thanatos). *Tacticus, a Roman historian and senator, associated Odin with Hermes's Roman equivalent Mercury due to their status as a psychopomp. *Throughout the game, Kratos and Atreus encounter Odin's ravens. A side mission includes killing 51 of these ravens. Category:God of War (2018) Category:Norse Mythology Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Æsir